Desintoxicación
by Unapologetic47Fangirl
Summary: (¡SPOILER del final del 2x02!) Después de que Oliver logre escapar de esa encerrona que ideó Laurel, llama a la siempre leal Felicity para que le ayude. Pero parece ser que ésta está algo harta ya de los líos de Oliver y Laurel. (Olicity) (ONE-SHOT)


**Bueeeeeno... Menos mal que la estupidez de Laurel trajo algo bueno, ¿no? Es mi primer fanfic de Arrow así que ser buenos conmigo, puede que los personajes no estén bien plasmados, pero lo he hecho así como me ha salido :3 ¡Espero reviews!**

* * *

**- DESINTOXICACIÓN –**

Oliver Queen se vio súbitamente rodeado por una multitud de policías armados y con aspecto de gatillo fácil. Casi podía sentir las mirillas láser que le apuntaban traspasarle la ropa y quemarle la piel… Tragó saliva silenciosamente y tensó la cuerda del arco, girando sobre sus talones, inspeccionando con ojo crítico la situación, tratando de pensar en una forma de salir de aquella de una pieza. Miró a la mujer que lo había planeado todo y le dolió que fuera Laurel quien le devolviera la mirada. Los engranajes de su cabeza siguieron girando hasta que casi pudo oír un click cuando se le ocurrió algo.

Despacio, con cuidado de que no malinterpretaran su movimiento y dispararan, Oliver bajó el arco, guardando la flecha en la aljaba verde que colgaba de su espalda. Al tener las manos libres, y aprovechando el movimiento de bajada, pudo pulsar un _"botón del pánico"_ que había puesto él mismo en la parte interior de su manga. Se suponía que cuando estuviera en peligro, lo pulsaba y quien estuviera vigilándole, vendría a rescatarle. Rezó interiormente para que hubiera alguien en la _"batcueva"_ aquella noche y viniera a socorrerle. Su plan no funcionaría sin ese respaldo…

- No busques, no hay escapatoria posible esta vez – habló Laurel, haciendo que Oliver se volviera hacia ella y la mirara fijamente, con semblante pétreo.

- ¿Estás segura? – preguntó, viendo como aquello ponía algo nerviosos a los policías más cercanos a él.

- ¿Quién eres? – dijo ella por toda respuesta, entrecerrando los ojos, maldiciendo la oscuridad.

Desde las sombras que le proporcionaba la capucha, el Vigilante habló con su voz distorsionada.

- Soy el que te ayudaba tiempo atrás.

- Nada es como solía ser, ya lo sabes.

Él no volvió a hablar. Agachó la cabeza simplemente, y Laurel se sintió vencedora, aunque eso no tapaba el sentimiento de tristeza y traición. A la primera estaba habituada, era su infatigable compañera desde hacía muchos años, y a pesar de que a veces lograba espantarla, siempre volvía. Como un boomerang…

Respecto a la segunda… Era más reciente. Después de la muerte de Tommy, cuando vio a aquel _"héroe"_ al que ella consideraba su aliado contra la injusticia que dominaba Starling City irse a trompicones del edificio en llamas que había sido su antiguo trabajo, dejando a Tommy allí, con un hierro atravesando su estómago. Nunca se lo podría perdonar…

- Desenmascararle – ordenó, sobreponiéndose a las ganas de llorar. Tenía una gran capacidad para meter sus sentimientos en una caja y dejarlos a un lado.

Oliver se tensó bajo el traje verde y contó mentalmente hasta tres. Todo a su alrededor pareció ralentizarse, como siempre pasaba cuando estaba a punto de entrar en acción. Cuando consideró que los policías estaban demasiado cerca para su gusto, tiró una bomba de humo de las suyas y, aprovechando que ellos no dispararían por la falta de visibilidad, se escabulló con rapidez. Salió corriendo del edificio y no paró hasta que los pulmones le abrasaron y le obligaron a pararse a respirar. Inclinado hacia delante, con las manos en las rodillas, cerró los ojos y se maldijo a sí mismo por su estupidez al no haber considerado la amenaza de Laurel como verdadera. Había pensado que era un farol, una vana promesa, una forma de sacarle de su vida para siempre. Le había dejado claro que su _"relación profesional"_ había terminado ya que jamás le perdonaría lo que hizo. Si ella realmente supiera…

El sonido de unas ruedas derrapando sobre el húmedo asfalto del callejón le sacaron rápidamente de sus pensamientos. Sus alarmas saltaron y alzó la cabeza, cegándose con la luz de los faros de un coche que se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia él. Oliver tensó sus cansadas piernas y se disponía a saltar a un lado para no ser atropellado cuando el conductor frenó y giró bruscamente, levantando algo de humo por la goma quemada. La puerta del copiloto se abrió sola y, parpadeando, Oliver alzó una mano para protegerse de la fuerte luz, alcanzando a ver la matrícula. Una torcida sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y se encamino cojeando hacia allí: todavía le dolía el balazo del pie.

- Sabía que no me fallarías – saludó.

Siempre ella. Apoyándole. Haciéndole pensar. Guardándole las espaldas…

La conductora se limitó a apretar los labios hasta formar una fina línea y pisó el acelerador sin tan siquiera esperar a que Oliver cerrara la puerta. Éste chocó bruscamente contra el asiento y cerró la de un golpe.

- Cuidado, el sueldo de informática, aka secretaria, no es muy boyante. – dijo Felicity, con voz tensa.

Al joven se le escapó una sonrisa, aquella que solo ella podía sacarle. Se relajó contra el asiento y dejó que saliera todo lo que contenía dentro en un suspiro. Dolor, alivio, tensión y miedo escaparon entre sus labios en forma de aire y se quedaron suspendidos en el reducido espacio del coche.

- ¿Tenemos que jugar a los médicos? – preguntó Felicity, solo para luego pensarlo mejor y arrugar la nariz. No había sonado como ella pretendía, pero claro, aquello no era nada nuevo. La imponente presencia de su copiloto la ponía extremadamente nerviosa, de forma que parecía que estaba ligando cuando en realidad solo se expresaba torpemente.

Oliver hizo bien quedándose callado. A pesar de la broma, vio la línea recta que formaban los tensos hombros de la rubia, sus dientes apretados y los nudillos blancos por agarrar con fuerza el volante, como si temiera que escapara en cualquier momento. Estaba enfadada, podía notarlo por las oleadas de hostilidad que llegaban a él. Se dijo que mejor era no decir nada, así que se limitó a abrocharse el cinturón y mirarse las botas el resto del camino.

- ¿Vas a contarme que ha pasado o tengo que jugar a "frío o caliente"? – preguntó Felicity, caminando frente a él con paso enérgico, una vez la puerta de la guarida se hubo cerrado tras de ellos. El joven fijó la vista donde no debía, viendo sus caderas contonearse dentro de ese estrecho vestido, y la retiró rápidamente cuando ella se volvió con una mirada interrogante.

- Creo que es obvio, ¿no?

- No lo sé, Oliver. Ya no sé nada – comentó ella con un suspiro cansado.

Él aludido asomó la cabeza por un lateral del biombo que había colocado como probador, y la miró extrañado, frunciendo el ceño mientras masticaba una de esas hojas raras que se había traído con él de la isla.

- Sabías que Laurel no era de fiar – aclaró la rubia, apoyándose en la mesa.

- ¿Y?

- ¡Qué aun así volviste! ¿¡No ves el problema?!

Oliver salió segundos después, con su impoluto traje de niño rico dueño de una discoteca, y ella habría perdido el hilo de la conversación si no fuera por lo enfadada que estaba. El joven se enfrentó a la mirada de una Felicity más que harta y simplemente esperó a que ella continuara.

- Eres _adicto_ a Laurel, Oliver.

- ¿¡Qué?! – exclamó éste, sorprendido. De todas las cosas que podría haber dicho, aquella no entraba en sus esquemas. Se acercó a la rubia, pidiendo una explicación.

- ¡Venga ya! ¿Cuántas veces más voy a tener que rescatarte antes de que te des cuenta? ¿Antes de que abras los ojos y veas que ahora tu droga está en el otro lado?

Oliver miró fijamente aquellos ojos azules tan expresivos que tanto le gustaban, aquel mar normalmente el calma. Pero hoy irradiaban rabia, traición y dolor.

- Laurel es mi amiga, Felicity – dijo suavemente – Era mi novia, y la de mi mejor amigo…

- _Era_, ¡tú mismo lo has dicho! – Le encaró ella, acercándose un poco – Nada es como solía ser.

- Es curioso, ella también me dijo eso esta noche – comentó el joven.

Felicity chascó la lengua y sacudió la cabeza con desaprobación. No quería ser comparada con Laurel, pero parecía que Oliver comparaba todo con ella… Se dispuso a irse, exasperada y con un sentimiento de dolor creciendo en su pecho.

- ¿A dónde vas? – preguntó él.

- ¡No lo sé! A algún sitio donde me hagan caso.

- Felicity… - la llamó, atrapando su muñeca en el último momento y logrando frenarla. Oliver pudo sentir el estremecimiento de la rubia ante su contacto.

- ¡Déjame!

- No, no vas a salir de aquí hasta que lo hablemos – contestó él, situándose en su camino.

Ésta trató de esquivarle pero él se movía más rápido.

- ¿Hablar de qué? Estoy tratando de hacerte entrar en razón y tú solo me hablas de Laurel. Laurel esto, Laurel lo otro… ¡Arg!

- Felicity, ¿estás celosa? – preguntó Oliver, mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados. Una cálida sensación se expandió por su pecho al darse cuenta de que parte del enfado de la informática era por eso…

- No. – dijo ella, sin ser muy convincente – Te estoy diciendo que eres un adicto.

- ¡Pero no estoy adicto a Laurel! – un poco de exasperación se coló en la voz del joven e hizo que Felicity frunciera el ceño.

- ¿No? ¿Seguro? Entonces, ¿por qué volver cuando te dejó claro que te quería lejos?

Oliver fue a responder, pero cerró la boca, sin argumentos válidos. Frunció los labios y se quedó callado, pensativo. Trató de defenderse una vez más pero, finalmente, se dio por vencido. Ella tenía razón y lo peor era que le conocía mejor que él a sí mismo.

- ¿Ves? No puedes mantenerte alejado de ella – dijo Felicity con voz triste. De repente lo único que quería era escapar de allí y echarse a llorar…

Se subió las gafas, con un gesto nervioso.

- Tienes razón – aceptó Oliver, con un suspiro. La rubia asintió, notando como algo se rompía dentro de ella al saber que la tenía. – Pero no estoy enamorado de Laurel.

- ¡Ja! – se río ella, escéptica, con el dolor de su pecho haciéndose cada vez más grande.

- No, escúchame – pidió él, con una súplica silenciosa en sus azules ojos, dejando casi sin aire a Felicity ante la intensidad de su mirada – No es amor, es este sentimiento de culpabilidad… Porque cada vez que me acerco a ella le arrebato a alguien a quien ama: primero, su hermana; luego, Tommy… Siento que le debo algo.

- Pues tienes que hacer las paces con eso, Oliver. Solo así dejarás de hacerte daño a ti mismo, y de hacer el imbécil.

Él enarcó una ceja, súbitamente divertido.

- ¡No me mires así! ¡Te pones en peligro inútilmente!

- ¿Y te preocupa?

- ¡Obvio! Si te pasara algo… - Felicity se calló bruscamente, sabiendo que casi decía más de lo necesario. Contó hasta tres mentalmente y volvió a empezar. – También nos pones en peligro a nosotros.

Oliver no dijo nada, pero su sonrisa contenida lo decía todo. ¿Por qué había tardado tanto? ¿Por qué había estado tan ciego? Tan ofuscado con Laurel que no se dio cuenta de la mujer tan maravillosa que tenía al lado…

- Necesitas desintoxicarte.

- ¿Alguna idea? – preguntó él, con un brillo divertido y peligroso en la mirada.

- Muchas, pero no te gustarían – bromeó Felicity, tragando saliva nerviosamente, siendo consciente por primera vez de lo cerca que estaban. Y solos…

- ¿Segura? – inquirió, acercándose a ella.

La rubia asintió nerviosamente, toqueteando las gafas, estableciendo algo de distancia con un paso atrás.

- Quizá deberías contármelas – susurró Oliver contra sus labios, acorralándola.

Ella notó el frío metal contra el borde del vestido y supo que no había marcha atrás. Sus nervios aumentaron y comenzó a hablar atropelladamente.

- No es algo que se pueda compartir con tu jefe, más que nada porque no se debería tener ese tipo de… erm, pensamientos, con tu jefe… Pero… Mejor voy a callarme…

Oliver sonrió, le encantaba verla así. Alzó una mano y le acarició la mejilla, viendo como ella luchaba con las ganas de cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar.

- Ollie… - tartamudeó.

- ¿Hum? – preguntó él, casi encima de sus labios, hipnotizado por su brillo.

- ¿Qu…? ¿Qué haces?

- Buscar una nueva adicción. – contestó, su aliento rozando los labios entreabiertos de Felicity.

- No creo que… - comenzó a decir ésta, pero se cortó por la mitad.

Más bien la cortó Oliver. La besó con fuerza, empujándola ligeramente hacia atrás y arrancando una exclamación ahogada de sorpresa por parte de la rubia. Felicity tardó un poco en responder, todavía sin creerse que sus más secretas fantasías se estuvieran haciendo realidad; pero cuando lo hizo, fue con ganas. Le dio un suave mordisco en el labio inferior a Oliver, que dejó escapar un gruñido gutural, y estableció una batalla de lenguas, a ver quién conquistaba la boca del otro.

El joven la alzó en brazos y la hizo sentarse en la mesa, situándose él entre sus piernas. A Felicity se le escapó un gemido al notar el frío del metal en la desnuda piel de sus piernas. Sin mirar lo que hacía, Oliver empujó todo lo que les estorbaba fuera de su camino, y volvió a besar a Felicity.

- Debes… – jadeó ella, entre beso y beso - …desintoxicarte.

Oliver asintió contra sus labios.

- Ayúdame – pidió.

- Será un placer – contestó Felicity, tirando de la corbata de él mientras se tumbaba en la mesa.

**FIN**


End file.
